


Im Laufe der Zeit

by nandee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Deutsch | German, F/F, WHOLESOME ALERT, i need to practice my german okay, lmk if its tolerable
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandee/pseuds/nandee
Summary: Lena und Kara besuchen dasselbe Gymnasium, kennen sich aber nicht. Trotzdem laufen sie immer wieder ineinander.Kara zweifelt an ihrer Zukunft, unsicher, ob sie Leichtathletik weitermachen sollte. Lena steht mit ihrer Zukunft in Akademie im Klarem.oder: Welchen Einfluß haben zwei zuffällige und ganz verschiedene Maturantinnen aufeinander?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Im Laufe der Zeit

**Author's Note:**

> hollaa, hi, ich habe mich bemüht, trotzdem wird es sicherlich Fehler geben. Ich würde mir das sehr schätzen, falls ihr Bock hättet, mich dann darauf hinweisen, danke! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, okk enjoy gtg now. lmk how it was :)

Lena schaute sich um, das Schulhof stand fast leer. Schließlich war es schon 5 Uhr nachmittags am Freitag, lang nach dem üblichen Unterrichtsende. Versunken in Gedanken ging sie Richtung Bahnhof an der stillen Hauptgebäude und Turnhalle vorbei.

Der nahende Sonnenuntergang zwinkerte ihr am Horizont zu. Die Stille der Umgebung scheinte sich in ihrer Kopf widerzuspiegeln. 

Letztlich bog sie in eine Straße neben dem Sportplatz von ihr Gymnasium, wo der Bahnhof des Schulzentrums wartete. Als sie den Zaun des Sportplatzes umging, merkte sie bei dem Klang einiger Stimmen ein bisschen auf. Suchend schaute sie sich unauffällig um, da erkannte sie den Mädchen-Leichtathletikmannschaft. Die meisten waren für sie Fremde, jedoch kannte sie zwei von den 6 Mitgliedern. Alex aus der Latein-Klasse gehörte zu denselben Chemie- und Bio- Seminar als sie, Sam lernte sie in ihrer Ökonomie Klasse kennen. Allerdings tauschten sie untereinander am besten ein Paar Sätze, hauptsätzlich wegen Lenas ständige Beschäftigtkeit mit Arbeit.

“Weitermachen! Gemma! Letzte Runde, Sprint!”, hetzte die Läuferinnen der Trainer auf.

Trotz ihrer offensichtliche Erschöpfung beschleunigten sie auf einmal zu solcher Geschwindigkeit, die Lena nicht mal in ihrer besten Form schaffen konnte. Betrachtend blieb sie auf ihren Weg stehen überrascht und beeindruckt von solchen Ereignis, immerhin verbrachte sie ihr Zeit fast nie auf Sport, nicht mal als ein Zuschauer.

Das Mädchen am vorne scheinte wesentlich schneller als die anderen zu sein, da sie sich Lena schon nähte als die anderen noch an dem anderen Ende vorbeiliefen. Man konnte lang vor ihrer Ankunft ihren lauten Atemholen ganz klar hören. Kurz danach erblickte Lena auch ihre starke Form. Da sie sich hinter den Zaun sicher und abgeschieden von den anderen Mädchen fühlte, lasste sie ihr Blick ganz auf ihr. Das Mädchen hatte, ganz im Gegenteil zu Lena, strahlende blonde Haare, die sie mit einem Stirnband versichert hatte. Sie trug einfache Jogginghose und ein altes T-Shirt. Mit jedem Schritt konnte Lena die einzelnen Muskeln, deren Namen sie letztes Semester in Biologie studiert hatte, verfolgen. Ihre Miene passte mit ihrer Gestalt gut zusammen, denn es wies auf Konzentration und Absicht hin. 

Allerdings merkte sich die Läuferin, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Sie drehte ihr Kopf sofort zu Lena um und starrte ihr direkt ins Auge. Lena, ohne sich im geringsten zu bewegen, erwiderte den durchdringenden Blick. Ob diese Begegnung das laufende Mädchen überraschte, machte sich nur durch winziges Aufheben ihrer Augenbrauen kenntbar.

Und so schnell wie sie sich ihr näherte war sie schon weg. Lena sammelte sich wieder zusammen und machte auf ihren Weg nach Hause weiter.

Bei ihrer Ankunft zuhause fand sie wie üblich einen leeren Haus, denn ihre Eltern mussten arbeiten. Nicht, dass es sie störte, mindestens hatte sie dadurch Zeit, sich völlig ihren Lernen zu wenden.


End file.
